


you can see there if you catch her eye

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: loving can mend your soul (The Break Up aus) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because the writers screwed up so badly, Blangst, Child Abuse, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, Forced Lying, M/M, Wow I really love 4x04 aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is an actor.</p><p>Him cheating is a lie, and when Kurt calls him out on it Kurt gets a horrible shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can see there if you catch her eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scripted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897926) by [DreamingKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate). 



> Title is from "Little Me" by Little Mix.
> 
> Major inspiration is from "How To Save A Life" by the Fray.

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love."_

_-Bob Dylan_ , Make You Feel My Love

 

Blaine is an actor.

The _best_ of actors.

He can do this, even if it hurts more than a knife to the heart.

He can keep Kurt safe, and all he has to do is pull off the performance of a lifetime.

The show must go on, as they say.

* * *

"I was with someone," Blaine says miserably, voice wobbling.

Kurt just stares at Blaine, the tears gathering in his golden eyes and the despairing look in his eyes as if his very world is ending, and he _knows_  there's something off beyond the fact that it goes against everything Blaine is to cheat. There's something about the line of his shoulders, quaking with barely contained sobs, the way he sang Teenage Dream earlier, so haunting, as if he was playing at a funeral rather than singing at a bar, and the forced, somewhat flinty quality of his words that puts Kurt on edge. There's something wrong with Blaine, and Kurt is worried. "Why are you lying?" Kurt asks bluntly.

Blaine freezes, eyes going wide with both surprise as if he didn't expect to be called out on his lie, but also something Kurt might call hope is sparkling down deep in there amongst the fear mixing with shock. Blaine looks at Kurt, lip trembling as he silently wraps his arms tightly around himself. Blaine's mouth opens, that familiar crinkle of question appearing between his brows, but he closes it just as quickly. Kurt waits as a storm of emotions flickers across Blaine's face, wanting to know what's wrong with his boyfriend but realizing that he can't push. Well, at least until an unsettling thought comes into his head. “You know, Blaine," he says with a forced laugh, mouth going dry, "If you want to break up you could have just said so. No need to lie. I'm a grown man- I can handle my boyfriend d-dumping me." Despite Kurt's best efforts, his voice trembles.

Blaine shakes his head vehemently, and when he looks up Kurt sees that the tears have finally begun to fall down his cheeks. "No, I didn't want- I mean I had to-" Blaine stammers out, then turns away slightly, clutching at his sleeves even more tightly. "I don't have any idea what to do," He mumbles desperately, and Kurt hears a quiet sob escape his lips.

"Just tell me the truth," Kurt asks quietly, hesitant to reach out and touch Blaine when he's this worked up. Blaine doesn't respond well to physical contact when he's upset, flinching away and digging deeper into himself. Kurt wants nothing more right more than to wrap Blaine in his arms and comfort him and ease away his tears, but he has to know why Blaine lied to him, why he's sobbing and not making any sense.

"Th-they threatened you," Blaine chokes out, and Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. _Who_  did _what_? "My parents- they know where you live, thanks to my stupidity, and I know they're serious because th-they've beaten me before." Blaine releases the death grip he has on his own arms and fumbles for the buttons on his coat, which Kurt now realizes he hasn't taken off once so far since he first arrived. He pulls it off, each movement causing a slight twinge of pain to cross his features. Now that Kurt is noticing all this, he has no idea how he missed it earlier this evening.

Then Blaine pulls it off, and Kurt gasps, hand flying to his mouth in shock. "Blaine..." He whispers, horrified. Blaine is, of course, wearing his customary polo, which bares his arms and showcases the array of differently colored bruises, scratches, and cuts decorating the skin of Blaine's arms. His _toned_ arms, which he said came from boxing...Kurt has always assumed that the self-defense lessons and Fight Club membership were a way to deal with the Sadie Hawkins bullies, but now he has no clue what to think.

"This is the worst it's ever gotten," Blaine admits, eyes avoiding meeting Kurt's face. "I can normally disguise them up with cover up or come up with an excuse for them if they're in a visible place, like falling or banging into a door, but there were too many this time. He- my dad- said they'd gotten fed up with this "nonsense". My mother said that they'd played along with my little game for too long, had let me have my fun and now it was time to be a normal boy, get a good job, and marry a nice girl. When I said I wouldn't, that I loved you and they couldn't change that, he laid into me, fists landing everywhere, even places he'd never targeted before. Then he told me I had to break up with you. There were so many threats- they wouldn't pay for college, they'd disown me, they'd continue abusing me. But the one that convinced me was the threat to you and your family, Kurt, because I _c-can't_  be the reason you or Finn or Carole or Burt get hurt." Tears begin to fall down Blaine's cheeks and he presses his hands to his eyes in a fruitless attempt to staunch his tears.

Kurt has had enough. He steps forward and wraps his arms around Blaine’s shaking shoulders, pulling him into his chest. "Oh god, Blaine," he says in a harsh, pained whisper, "All this was going on and you never told _anyone_?"

"You weren't answering the phone," Blaine says between sobs, tears soaking the front of Kurt’s shirt, and Kurt’s heart breaks. Oh god, Blaine had been suffering and he hadn't even picked up the phone. What kind of boyfriend is he? No, what kind of _friend_  is he? "And even if you had been I never would have told you. I've never told anyone. I've never _thought_  of telling anyone. You weren't answering the phone, a-and I thought, well, I thought..." Blaine sniffles, a small choking sound echoing in the back of his throat, before continuing, "I thought that maybe you were moving on, and maybe it you wouldn't care as much if I said I was with someone else, so I flew up to tell you."

"You never think about yourself, do you?" The words pop out of Kurt's mouth without warning, but he realizes as they do that they're painfully, heartbreakingly true. "You knew it would hurt, but you didn't care as long as everyone else was happy. Blaine, you're too selfless for your own good."

"No, I'm not, because if I was I wouldn't have told you," Blaine says, and tries to pull away from Kurt’s arms, to put distance between them. "Now you're in danger, and it's all my fault."

But Kurt just holds onto Blaine, unwilling to let him go and think that it's all his fault. "No, it's not, Blaine," he says firmly, and his boyfriend looks up at him with tear-stained eyes, doubt dark behind the gold of his irises, "You have done absolutely _nothing_  wrong. We'll call the police, and they'll take care of your parents, and then you'll have nothing to worry about. If I get put in danger because of this situation and because your parents can't handle us being together then it's _my_  fault, not yours. No, it's not even mine- it's theirs. You can't blame yourself, Blaine, it's not your fault _at all_. And you don’t have to worry about them anymore, I promise."

Blaine reaches forward and grabs onto Kurt’s shirt like it's his life perserver and clings to it like the threads contain every hope he has and if he lets go then he'll die. Kurt notices that his boyfriend's arms tremble, shaking slightly. Kurt can almost see the cogs turning in Blaine's eyes as he tries to process that he's safe, that after they call the police he won't have to worry about his parents again. Kurt can tell, however, that Blaine doesn't need someone else to speak, to ruin the delicate process of him assimilating his own safety. Kurt glances to the side for a moment to check on his own brother for a second before pinning his eyes permanently to his boyfriend. His brother is upset, obviously, over the fact that Rachel moved on without him, but that was partially his choice.

Kurt looks down at the shaking, vulnerable boy in his arms and realizes that in a way that's what he did. He focused only on himself (like Rachel) and forgot to communicate (like Finn), and his boyfriend suffered for it. He can't make the same mistake again, can't screw up this relationship again. There's a lot more riding on it, love and protection and Blaine's life. Kurt needs to work at this, work at deserving a boyfriend willing to be beaten up and abused just to protect him.

And then, maybe, Kurt will be ready for Blaine.

* * *

Blaine is an actor, but now he has no script. He just has freedom and a whole lot of improv-ing to work on.

At least he'll have a more-than competent partner to help him through the rough patches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and leave constructive criticism!  
> Prompts for sequels (ideas especially) are greatly appreciated.


End file.
